


Purchased Princess

by leannmanderson



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M, Kris trusts his uncle Orthallen, Misunderstandings, Unfortunately so does Talia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannmanderson/pseuds/leannmanderson
Summary: As part of a bid to play on Selenay's sympathies, Thanel buys a young Talia and takes her to Haven with him.
Relationships: Dirk/Talia (Valdemar), Karathanel/Selenay (Valdemar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Tiny Talia was too small to be of much notice to anyone. Not quite four, she had already learned that if she kept quiet, she could sneak around without getting caught, and even avoid that horrible Keldar, who would certainly give her a good beating if she knew that Talia was listening to Father and his guest, who seemed to be very important, because he had arrived not riding a horse, but riding in a fancy buggy pulled by multiple horses.

“Let me get this straight,” Father was saying. “You want to give me money, and in exchange, I would hand over one of my littles to your custody, so that you can take the little to impress a mere woman?”

“That woman,” the guest said, “is the queen of this kingdom, and I would not only impress her but become the king. I’m sure we can agree that it is a man’s job to rule a kingdom, not a woman’s.”

“Yes, I can agree to that much, at least,” Father said. Talia didn’t like what she was hearing, what she understood of it, but what could she do? And then Father saw her. “Talia! Come here, child.”

“Yes, Father.” Talia entered the room, her head down, her brown curls falling into her eyes. Oh, she was in for it now, she knew. She had gotten Father’s attention. That simply wouldn’t do at all. Keldar would really beat her for this. Or worse, perhaps she would let Justus beat her. She shook with fear.

Father took Talia up by one arm and handed her over to the stranger. “She is just a scrawny girl, and the most troublesome little on the Hold, but will she do? Or do you want a boy? Because I would prefer to keep the boys. They bring assets. A girl, I have to provide a dowry for. They only provide assets for other Holds.”

The stranger held Talia and looked her up and down. “How old is she?”

“She’ll be four at Midsummer,” Father said.

“That’s a perfect age, for what I have in mind,” the stranger said. “I can train her easily for what I want her to do at this age. How much would you say you’ve spent on rearing her up so far?”

“Not much. Holds should be self-sufficient. But I’ve had to purchase some things. Two or three gold, I’d say, since she wears her older sister’s cast-offs. It’s what I’ll lose in good fields when I have to provide a dowry for her that I’m worried about.”

“So little? She’s worth more to me.” The stranger sat Talia down. He reached down next to his chair and handed over a large bag filled with gold. “There’s over a thousand gold in there. Do you consider that fair for your loss?”

“More than fair,” Father said. “And you can take her as she is, too. She has no belongings that are hers alone other than the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet.”

“Very well.” The stranger picked up Talia, then, and carried her off to the carriage and climbed in with her. “On to the nearest town. We’ll buy more clothes for her, there, and some toys.”

The driver of the carriage nodded and took off. As the carriage started to roll, Talia finally dared to look up and meet this man’s face. God and goddess, she was scared. Father must have been very angry, indeed, to have sent her off with him. But what had he meant about buying her more clothes, and toys?

Suddenly, the man hugged her. “I’m sorry you’re scared, little one. I suppose I ought to introduce myself. I know your name is Talia. My name is Karathanelan.”

“Why did you buy me?” Talia asked. Then she flinched away, knowing she got hit for asking questions.

“I’m not going to hit you, Talia. I’m glad your father spotted you and called you into the room. You look just enough like me that we can pass you off as my daughter. He said you’re troublesome. Why?”

“Because I don’t like to do my chores. I… I want to learn to read.”

“And learn to read you shall, Talia. I want you to learn to read, if that’s what you want. Do you want to learn to ride a horse, too?”

Talia nodded. “Oh, yes, please, may I?” Her eyes were wide. This situation was strange and frightening, but this man with the long name was turning out to be much nicer than he had initially sounded.

“Talia, if you will agree to call me Father, and tell people just a tiny little lie, you shall have anything you want.”

Talia frowned. She’d always been taught that it was wrong to lie. She’d been hit many times if Keldar even thought she was making something up, even if Talia was telling the truth. “A lie?”

“Just a little one.”

“What is it?”

“Well, we’re going to tell people that Talia is short for Karinatalia, a proper Rethwellian name, and that your mother told me I was your father just before dying, and that she was a maid in the palace. Alright?”

“And you’ll teach me to read? And to ride?”

“You’ll be a pampered princess,” Thanel promised, “with anything at all that you could possibly ask for. And you don’t even have to be the one to tell people, at first. You just have to let me be your father and I’ll tell people.”

Talia snuggled close. “Okay, Father.”

Thanel smiled. This was going to be too easy. His contact in Valdemar had promised him that he would have everything he needed to ensure Selenay’s hand in marriage, but when Thanel had seen the Holderkin, and their mass of children, he knew that this would play on her sympathy even more. And he had been instructed to think of anything, any type of story, to do so. This was perfect.

As they rode, Thanel began to teach Talia the Rethwellian language and was pleased to find that she picked it up easily. Her vocabulary was still small, and every thing that she knew a word for, he taught her the Rethwellian word for. Talia soaked up the second language as if it were her mother tongue. Within a few months, he knew, she would be fully bilingual. He would raise her to be bilingual, perhaps trilingual, if possible. She was shy, but she was smart, and he was pleased with that.

As soon as they got to Sweetsprings, Thanel kept his promise and purchased premade clothes and some toys for Talia, as well as anything else her little heart desired. She giggled and played, and when she was presented with a piece of a sweet pie even though it wasn’t a festival day, she ate it and asked if she could have a second. Thanel just chuckled and allowed it.

“Going to spoil her, aren’t you, Highness?” the innkeeper asked.

“It’s her first trip,” Thanel said. “Let her have some fun. If she gets a belly ache from too many sweets, she’ll learn. So long as she’s safe, healthy, and happy, I’m happy. Besides, the occasional second dessert never hurt anyone.”

“No, the innkeeper said. “I suppose not.”

“Besides,” Thanel said, “there’s plenty of daylight left. I’m sure there are other littles in the village she can play with to help run off some of the energy. We might be from Rethwellan, but I’ve raised her bilingual. She speaks Valdemaran, too. It’s only right that she should speak the same language as our closest allies. And there’s no reason she shouldn’t play with other children while she still can. I don’t know what the rules will be like when we reach Haven, but I expect I’ll have to keep a closer eye on her.”


	2. Hulda

Selenay was enraptured with Thanel. And she took immediately to coddling “poor, motherless Talia,” treating her as her own and going so far as to adopt her as her own as soon as she and Thanel were married.

Talia was quite pleased with this new set of circumstances, for now she was Princess Karinatalia of Rethwellan and Valdemar, and her new father had assured her that she would one day be Valdemar’s queen, and could now do anything she wished.

What Talia liked most was learning to read and to ride. And she liked listening to the tales that came with learning about Valdemar’s history. She was a curious thing, and as she liked learning, and was always wanting to learn something, both Selenay and Thanel indulged her.

Herald Keren became her riding instructor, figuring the girl could learn to ride the same way that young Herald trainees learned. And that led Talia to meet many Companions, all of whom she decided needed carrots, apples, and various other treats just as much as her pony did. She wanted a white horse with silver hooves and blue eyes, but so far, her daddy hadn’t gotten her one, yet, and she didn’t know why, as he’d promised her anything she wanted.

 _:I don’t like that father of hers,:_ Kantor remarked to Alberich one day as the two watched her. _:But I like her.:_

_:You only like her because she gives you apples and tells you how handsome you are.:_

_:Well, she’s right. I am rather handsome. I’m nearly as good looking as Rolan. The only problem with her, though, is that she’s been promised one of us, and she doesn’t understand Companion’s Choice, yet, or that we’re different from regular horses beyond just our coloring.:_

_:Then perhaps it is that we should explain it to her.:_

_:Not you. You scare her.:_ And with that, Kantor trotted over to Talia and nuzzled her.

“Hi, horsey!” Talia giggled and rubbed his muzzle. “You’re so pretty. I want a white horsey like you. Daddy promised me one. Maybe he’s waiting for my birthing day.”

_:I assure you, young one, that your daddy is not waiting for your birthing day. He can’t get one of us for himself, let alone for you.:_

Talia’s eyes widened, and she fell backwards in surprise. “You talked in my head!”

_:Yes, I did. Normally, I only talk to Alberich, because he’s my Chosen. But you, young lady, might understand better than your daddy. Companions Choose people, not the other way around.:_

“What’s that mean?”

_:It means, Princess, that if you’re going to get a Companion, a pretty white horsey like me, you have to be a good person, and maybe one of us will decide we like you enough to want to be yours. If that happens, that Companion will tell you that they Choose you. But you have to grow up a bit, first. You’re a bit young. Because if a Companion Chooses you, you become a Herald, like your mama.:_

“Should I keep bringing you all yummy apples and carrots?”

_:Oh yes. We all like the apples and carrots. That will definitely help.:_

Talia giggled and hugged Kantor. “I love you, horsey.” She ran off, then, to collect some of the aforementioned treats.

After she left, Alberich came up to Kantor. “How did it go?”

_:I think she got the drift.:_

“Think you she understands? Perhaps. We shall see.”

***

Talia got back to the palace just in time to hear her parents fighting. Again. They seemed to fight a lot lately, especially since Mama got pregnant. Talia was excited about the new baby brother or sister, but she was also worried. Talia was adopted, after all. What if Mommy and Daddy loved this new baby more than they loved her? What if all of the arguments led to Mommy and Daddy divorcing? She’d heard about divorce, before. She knew Herald Teren was divorce. She wasn’t sure exactly what it meant, but she knew it meant Herald Teren had left his wife and his kids.

Would Daddy leave her behind or would he take her? Would Mommy hate her? Talia hated these fights so much.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Daddy said eventually. “I guess I’m just worried, between your emotional outbursts and the health of both you and the baby, and how Talia will react once the baby’s here, and you’re stressed… Look, what if we brought in a nurse?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Mommy said at last, calming down. “Melidy was my nurse growing up. She would love to watch over Talia and the baby both. And we could spend some more time loving each other and focusing on each other again.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Daddy said. “You know I’ve been trying to raise Talia as bilingual. I’d like for our child together to be bilingual, as well. What do you think of having my old nurse, Hulda, coming from Rethwellan to help out Melidy, so that our children can have the benefits of both cultures and both languages?”

“I like it,” Mommy said.

Talia smiled. The fight was over, and she ran off to the kitchens to get treats for the horseys.

***

In late autumn, at the approach of Sowen, on the Rethwellan side of the border, a woman approached Hulda. She took her off into the woods, reached into her mind, and took over, transferring her own conscience into Hulda’s body. She took over Hulda’s identity completely and looked at the papers. So, to Haven she went.

She arrived shortly just after the baby was born and was introduced both to Melidy and to the two charges, the princesses Talia, now age five, and newborn Elspeth. “I’m certain the four of us will get along just fine in the nursery,” she said. “Don’t you worry Highness, Majesty. These two are in the best hands possible.”

“I knew they would be,” Thanel said.

“They already get along well,” Selenay said. “Talia sings to Elspeth sometimes.”

“Then she’s already a good big sister,” Hulda said.

“She’s already reading a year ahead of her age group,” Melidy said.

“I also know my colors and shapes,” Talia said. “And I’m learning my numbers.”

Hulda leaned down. “You must be very smart.”

“Mommy and Daddy say I am,” Talia said. “I bet Elspeth will be, too.”


	3. Run Away

The fighting was getting worse. Daddy was being mean even to Talia. He was even telling her she was worthless, now! And sometimes her new mommy defended her, but sometimes she didn’t. Sometimes mommy wanted nothing to do with Elspeth, either, and just left her to Hulda and Melidy, who both tried to shield her, but couldn’t stop her from hearing everything.

And then she found out that Daddy had died in a hunting accident. Was Mommy going to send her to Rethwellan? Talia didn’t know. She didn’t want to go to Rethwellan, not least because she remembered very well that she’d not been born in Rethwellan, but at Sensholding.

She ran into the kitchens, where Mero tried to comfort her with candy, but it didn’t work. She asked for some things for a picnic, because she wanted to eat with the pretty horseys, and Mero, bless him, gave them to her. Talia took off, then, into Companion’s Field, where she found the Grove and the remains of the old temple.

As it began to get dark, though, she got scared. She’d eaten all her food, and she’d forgotten a blanket and a pillow. Worse, she couldn’t see to go back to the nursery. So she sat in the ruins and cried.

***

Selenay was frantic. Where could Talia have gone? Melidy and Hulda both admitted that they weren’t sure, but that Talia had said something about Mero.

That led Selenay to the Collegium kitchens, where Mero told his queen that the last time he’d seen little Talia had been just before noon, when she’d asked for picnic supplies so she could eat with the Companions. “Bless her, she still thinks they’re just pretty horses,” he said. “She’s always in here asking for treats to take to them. She seems to think that the Companions need to be spoiled.”

“Thank you, Mero.” _:Caryo? Have you seen Talia? Mero said she went out to eat with the Companions at noon.:_

_:No, Chosen. I’m afraid I haven’t. I’ll reach out to the other Companions and see if any of them have seen her.:_

***

One Companion had seen her, but instead of informing Selenay, he took it upon himself to first warm the child up, and then call his own Chosen over to help end her fear of him. He laid down in the temple ruins and let little Talia curl up with him and cry, lending her love and comfort. And then, when she was all cried, out, Kantor alerted Alberich.

Alberich came and bundled up the little princess, who was half asleep and too tired to be afraid, and then took her to the salle, where he lit a fire. “A rough day you have had, little one. Now, will you tell old Alberich why, it is, that you ran away?”

Talia looked up at Alberich. “It’s a secret.”

“Ah, well, a secret I can keep,” Alberich said. “From Karse I am. Kept my Gift secret for years, I did. Almost got me killed, it did, until Kantor saved me. The queen’s spy master, I also am.”

“It’s a secret from Mommy.”

Alberich thought this over. If he promised Talia that he wouldn’t tell Selenay, and then it turned out to be important enough for him to have to tell, the girl might never trust him again. On the other hand, if he didn’t promise, she wouldn’t tell him a thing, and that wouldn’t do. “Some secrets, quite valuable are,” he said. “Some secrets will hurt someone if they are not told, and some if they are told. Some secrets are happy, and some are sad, and some just bad.”

“This is the bad kind. And…I think it might hurt her if she knows. And she might hurt me.”

“No, Talia. A promise I can keep, that one is. Hurt a child? Never. Your Mommy loves you. Never would she hurt you.”

“Even if she knew I lied to her?”

“Even then. Now, will you tell me? If tell me you do, help you tell her, I will.”

Talia looked at Alberich for a moment, and then decided. “Daddy wasn’t really my daddy. He bought me from my real daddy. He said I was to impress Mommy so that she would be my mommy. My real mommy’s dead. I wasn’t born in Rethwellan. I was born on Sensholding.”

So the girl was Holderkin. “Is Karinatalia your real name?” Alberich asked.

Talia shook her head. “No. Just Talia. He added the first part to make me sound Rethwellian.” She yawned and snuggled, resting her head on his shoulder. “I like the queen. She’s nice. Usually. I wish she really was my mommy. But I guess this means I have to go back to Sensholding. I don’t want to. Even at his worst, fake daddy wasn’t as bad as real daddy…”

She had fallen asleep in Alberich’s arms while she talked, and her words bothered Alberich. He’d heard some things about how the Holderkin treated their children, especially girl children, but if an innocent child like Talia, who had seen Thanel at his worst and still preferred that and the fighting she’d witnessed over the Hold where she’d been born, then perhaps it was worse than he’d heard. _:Kantor?:_

_:Yes?:_

_:Would you please alert Selenay through Caryo that little Talia is safe and asleep here in the salle, and that I would have a word with her?:_

It wasn’t half an hour before Selenay arrived. “Thank you, Alberich, for finding her. I’ve been so worried.”

“Found her in the temple in the Grove, Kantor did. Brought her here to warm up, I did. Listened to her fears and tears, I have, and her secrets, too.”

“Secrets? What secrets could a five-year-old possibly be hiding?”

“That Thanel’s daughter, and therefore Rethwellian, she is not. Purchased by Thanel from her real father, she was. Afraid of being sent back, she is. Loves you very much, she does, but scared, she is, that you love her not. Called Thanel better than her bloodkin, she did.” Alberich looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled a little. “Appear to be her new bed, I do.”

“Why Alberich, I think she’s got you wrapped around her little finger!”

“Bah! Not true!” He sighed. “Well, perhaps a little.”

“I don’t know what to do, now,” Selenay said. “Everyone here loves her. And she’s been through so much. But legally…”

“Legally, adopted she has been, and acknowledged by Council, she has been. Sold she was, by her blood kin. Enough for you to make your claim, it is, legally, and yours she is, Selenay. But…a change in the paperwork, I think. Not Princess Karinatalia, but just Princess Talia. Her true name, it is.”

Selenay smiled. “You’re right. This has been a terrible day for me and for Elspeth, too, but most of all for Talia. Elspeth won’t remember any of this. She’s too young. But Talia will always remember the day her adopted father was killed. But she’s mine, and back into the royal nursery she needs to go.” She reached out to try to pick Talia up, but the girl was clinging to Alberich in her sleep.

The Weaponsmaster just waved Selenay off. “Let her stay. No harm to her or to me, and safe with me she will be.”


	4. Melidy and Talia

Hulda and Talia did _not_ get along. And when Talia got in trouble with Hulda, she ran and hid behind Melidy’s skirts. Melidy soothed the girl and told Hulda to back off and to focus on the baby, before taking Talia for lessons, for a walk, or to meet with Selenay to go for a ride on Caryo.

That last was Talia’s favorite time of day, soaring through Companion’s Field on Caryo’s back, one of her mother’s arms protectively around her. And then, when they got back to the tack shed, Talia would help her mother to remove the tack and carefully brush Caryo down before offering her up a carrot or apple or some other treat. Some nights, they even saw other Heralds out on rides, and Talia would make sure to fetch treats for their Companions, as well.

Then, one day, not long after her sixth birthing day, Talia was out for a walk with Melidy when she a new Chosen come in. “Look, Melidy! Look!”

“That’s right,” Melidy said. “It’s a new trainee. Looks a bit younger than most. Want to go meet him?”

“Uh huh.”

Melidy walked her over to where the new young trainee was dismounting, looking about, more than a bit bewildered. “Hello, young man. Newly Chosen, eh,?”

The young man looked at Melidy and smiled. “Yes, my lady. I’m not sure where to go.”

“Ah, well, that’s simple enough. I’m Melidy, and this is Talia. There are some stablehands coming over now to take care of your Companion, and Talia and I will take you to see Dean Elcarth.”

“Hi,” Talia said. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Dirk. Do you live here?”

“Uh huh. Melidy’s my nurse. I live in the palace. I have to share a room with my baby sister. She cries a lot.” Talia made a face, then, which made Dirk laugh.

“You’ve only got one sister?” Dirk asked. “I’ve got three older sisters, a younger sister, and a younger brother.”

“That’s a lot,” Talia said. “Are you Holderkin?”

“No,” Dirk said. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because I was born Holderkin, and before Mommy adopted me, I had lots of sibs. But now it’s just me and Elspeth because my old Daddy sold me to my new Daddy, but then my new Daddy died just after Elspeth was born.” She sighed, looking cutely pathetic.

Dirk about froze in his tracks. They didn’t get news often up at the farm, only when a Herald came by the nearest town on circuit, but everyone knew that story. That meant, of course, that he was talking to the _princess_ , and likely the future queen of Valdemar. And yet here she was, treating him as if he were just as good as she was, holding his hand and happily pointing out some of her favorite places.

“That’s Companion’s Field. That’s where all the Companions like to go. And the Home Farm is in that direction. Sometimes Mommy takes me riding over there. And over there’s the salle. That’s where Alberich lives and teaches. He teaches swords. He looks scary, but he’s really nice. Mero works in the kitchens. He lets me take treats to the Companions. Did you come in on Ahrodie?” At Dirk’s nod, Talia smiled. “She’s one of my favorites. I missed her while she was away. She’s really gentle.”

“Do you know all the Companions?” Dirk asked.

“No, but I know some of them. Ahrodie was the only unpartnered one I knew. But I know Mommy’s and the Companions of all the instructors and most of the in resident Heralds. Mommy says I have to be a Herald if I’m going to be queen someday. If I don’t get Chosen, it might be Elspeth. I wouldn’t mind even if I _did_ get Chosen. I just want a Companion and to be a Herald.”

“Here we are!” Melidy announced. “Alright, youngling, this is Dean Elcarth’s office. I leave you in his capable hands. Meanwhile, Talia has her own lessons to get to. She has a riding lesson with Herald Keren and some of the younger trainees, since Her Majesty decided it’s the same as if she had a private instructor, only it allows Talia to be better socialized.”

“Thank you, Lady Melidy,” Dirk said. He bowed to Talia. “And thank you, Princess, for your little tour.”

Talia smiled. “You’re welcome!” As she and Melidy turned away, she looked up at her nurse. “I like him. He’s really nice. I think I’m going to marry him someday.”

Melidy just chuckled. “Come along, Talia. Let’s get you to Herald Keren for your lesson.”

***

Just before bed, every evening, Talia always insisted on telling Elspeth all about her day, even though Elspeth was far too young to understand, as Hulda seemed to take great delight in reminding her. Melidy just told Hulda to hush and let Talia tell her stories, as it made her happy, and even if Elspeth didn’t understand, Talia’s exuberance and joy seemed to rub off on the infant, who was quickly turning into a toddler.

Talia never listened to Hulda. She just told her stories, and then listened to whatever bedtime story Melidy told her as she tucked her into bed with her stuffed Companion. This was a most agreeable routine to Talia, even as she got older, until she was ten, when, mid-story, Melidy suddenly began to slur her words and fell down. “Melidy!”

“Run and get a Healer, child,” Hulda said. “She’s having a brain storm!”

For once, Talia did what Hulda told her, without question. Talia ran, barefoot, across the palace compound to Healer’s Collegium and the House of Healing, where she fetched the first Healer she found. “Healer Devan! Healer Devan! Come quick! Melidy’s having a brain storm!”

Devan wasted no time. Brain storms, he knew, were serious, and he followed the young princess to the royal nursery, where he knelt down, lowered his shields, and reached in. He could not stop the damage that was already done, but he could stop further damage from happening.

All of the commotion woke up Elspeth, who, at only five, had an earlier bedtime than her ten-year-old sister. “What’s going on?”

Hulda went over. “Don’t worry, Princess. Melidy is having a brain storm, but she’ll recover alright. She’ll just need to rest, some. Now hush, and go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Elspeth said, yawning.


	5. A Budding Friendship

The day after Melidy’s brain storm, Talia sat moping in the gardens. It was Lord Orthallen who found her there. “Why Princess, what has you so sad?”

Talia looked up. “Oh, Lord Uncle!” She jumped up and hugged him. “It’s so horrible. Melidy had a brain storm.”

“Well now, that is terrible news. I know you were close to her, much closer than to Hulda. I’ve known her for many years, myself. After all, she helped to raise your mother, and look at what a good queen your mother has turned out to be. Yes, I’ve always said that there’s no better woman to help raise Valdemar’s future queen than Melidy, and between you and me, I’m not so sure about Hulda. Were you able to get her a Healer quickly?”

“Yes, Lord Uncle. I got her Healer Devan. He was the first Healer I came across. I ran so fast, I didn’t even bother to put shoes on!”

“In the night? Oh, Talia, I do hope you don’t catch cold, my dear. Well, perhaps you got a Healer fast enough that the damage won’t be too bad. But at least it happened now, when you’re getting to be old enough to think of her more as a friend than as a nurse.”

Talia smiled. “Her and you, Lord Uncle.” Then she frowned. “I haven’t any friends my own age. I haven’t met any of the latest batch of trainees, yet, and the ones who come to court are all older and ready for marriage.”

Orthallen looked thoughtful. “Well now, that is a problem. Hmmm… I’m afraid that the best I can do for you for now, my dear, is to introduce you to my nephew, Kris. He’s still a bit older than you, at seventeen, but I know you like history and music, and so does he, so that’s something to build a friendship on, at least, even with an age gap. And, if you give me a bit of time, I’m sure I can find some other children for you to play with, so that Melidy can get the rest that she needs to recover. Would you like that?”

“Oh, yes, Lord Uncle! I’d like that very much! Thank you!”

Orthallen smiled, then, and took her hand. “Come with me, then. I’ll take you to meet Kris before I have to go meet with your mother. You might be adopted, but you’re still going to be a very good queen, someday. In fact, you’re so smart, I bet you even know how to solve the problem of some of the poorer children disappearing.”

“I’d talk to the spymaster,” Talia said. “He’s sure to have a good plan. I’d have him get together with Talamir. If nothing else, a bit of coin ought to loosen some tongues. Then, I’d continue to reform the plan as I got more information about what’s going on.”

“And that,” Orthallen said, “is exactly what I’m going to tell your mother. I knew you’d know an answer. That must be why your marks are so high in your classes. I have no doubt that you’ll breeze through classes at the Collegium when you’re Chosen.”

This pleased Talia a great deal. “But Lord Uncle, what if the rest of the Council wants Mother to wait and make Elspeth Heir, since I’m adopted and she’s not? They all know I was born a border brat.”

“My dear, don’t even think such a thing. I will back your mother up, no matter what. And Talamir and your mother together can overrule the Council, anyway. It doesn’t matter to the three of us where you were born. You’ve been Princess Talia since you were so little, I bet you don’t even remember your blood kin.”

Talia shook her head. “Not really, no. I barely remember Father, and that was only five years ago that he died. I just know what that mean old Lord Galthesar likes to say to me.”

“I’ll take care of Lord Galthesar, don’t you worry. Ah, here we are.” Orthallen reached up and knocked on the door they were in front of.

It was answered by a very handsome, black-haired young man with eyes as blue as any Companion’s. “Uncle! What brings you here? Won’t you come in?”

“Thank you, Kris, but no. I merely came by to introduce Princess Talia to you. You’re the closest one I know to her age who shares any of her interests. In your case, it’s history and music. She’s been learning music from Herald Jadus, in fact. Her nurse, Melidy, had a brain storm last night, and the poor girl is feeling a little low. I have to meet with her mother, right now, so I thought you’d be a good friend for her to meet while I look into seeing who else has children her age that she can play with.”

“I suppose she can come in, but only if she reads quietly. I’ve got a paper to finish for one of my law classes,” Kris said, “and this is one of my few free days.”

“I can read very quietly!” Talia said.

“Excellent,” Orthallen said. “I’ll leave the two of you to get to know each other, then. I have a meeting with Her Majesty to get to.”

As soon as Orthallen left, Kris closed the door and looked at Talia. The girl had taken him at his word, grabbed a thick volume on history, and settled into the window seat to read, the biggest smile on her face. So, as he went about getting back to his paper, Kris took the time to study her.

He had never actually met either of Selenay’s daughters, let alone the queen. He knew that Talia was the older one by five years, and despite her adopted status, was just as likely to be crowned Heir as Elspeth.

Hellfires, he realized. He’d nearly fallen into a neatly laid trap that was typically laid for highborn youth. How many other young men would Talia be introduced to, the poor thing? And his uncle, likely on the advice of his parents, Kris realized, was starting in on Talia young, introducing her to Kris at the tender age of ten. The poor thing likely had no idea that his was an attempt to see if a match might be made!

Well, Kris thought, at least his uncle, wanting only the good of Valdemar, had seen to it that Talia was introduced to a Herald trainee for this purpose. Even when he’d been eleven, Kris had known that Selenay’s marriage to Thanel had been untenable.

_:What do you think, Featherfoot? Think I’m right to feel a bit protective and brotherly?:_

_:Wouldn’t surprise me at all, Chosen. I think perhaps introduce her to Jeri. She’s one of the new ones. And she’s already met Dirk. She met him when Dirk first got in. She probably wouldn’t mind seeing him again. She likes him.:_

_:Not a bad idea at all. And I might just suggest to my uncle that, for now at least, stick to only introducing her to other girls her age.:_

_:That might make your uncle think you’re interested in a match.:_

_:I know, but it might also protect her.:_

_:It’ll be interesting seeing you swear fealty to her.:_

_:Got a lead, granther?:_

_:Ah…there seems to be a few arguing over her. But then, considering she’s known for spoiling us with treats, that’s not a surprise.:_

_:Oh, is that why you’ve put on a bit of pudge?:_

_:I have not!:_

_:Relax, Featherfoot, I’m kidding. But, does she really?:_

_:You don’t think I Chose you for your good looks, do you?:_

_:Well, no. But I thought it was because you decided I was good for Valdemar and that I’d make a good Herald.:_

_:That, and the partnered Companions are the ones she knows best, and thus the ones that get the most apples.:_

Kris actually laughed out loud at that, drawing Talia’s attention. “What is it?” she asked.

“Nothing, just something Tantris said. Heralds and their Companions tend to develop their own inside jokes. I’m sure when you’re Chosen, you and your Companion will do the same.”

“You really think it’s a when and not just an if?”

“Sure I do. Look, I’m done with my paper. Turned out I was closer than I thought. Want me to invite my friend Dirk? He likes music, too. In fact, his father’s a Bard.”

“I know,” Talia said. “Jadus said he and Dirk’s father were yearmates in Bardic. And yes, please. Could we play some music together?”

“I don’t see why not. That history book getting dull?”

“It’s a little above my level,” Talia admitted.

“That’s alright. I’m a student of history and law, as well as Gifts and even I find that one dull. I’ll send the invite to Dirk by Companion relay. By the way…er…I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t have any tea, just wine.”

“That’s alright,” Talia said. “Mother says I’m allowed to have wine diluted to half strength at supper, but other than that, I’m to have tea or water only. If you have water, that will be fine, or I can run and get some things from Mero.”

Kris smiled. Well. This might just work out, after all.


	6. Conspiracy

Talia greeted Dirk happily when he arrived. He smiled at her. “Hello again, Princess. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“You can call me Talia,” Talia said. “And I’ve been busy. But Melidy had a brain storm, last night, and I haven’t any friends my own age, so Lord Orthallen brought me to meet Kris, who is at least closer than most of those at Court. But he’s promised to help me find other friends, too.”

 _:Attempted match making on my uncle's part is what it really is, but don’t tell her that,:_ Kris sent through Companion relay as the three of them got settled and Kris got out his harp.

Dirk just smiled. “Well, Talia, you’re the guest tonight. Any requests?”

“Oh, can we please do Sun and Shadow?” Talia asked. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Sun and Shadow it is,” Kris agreed, and he began to play.

***

Over the next week, Talia visited Kris and Dirk as often as she visited the Companions, and every evening, at her sister’s bedtime, she would go to Elspeth's room, for they were now separated, to tell her about her day.

But something strange was happening. Hulda wouldn’t let her in, always telling her that Elspeth was already asleep! Well, that didn’t seem right to Talia, so one night, she stayed after the door was closed and put her ear to the key hole to listen.

“Was that Talia?” Elspeth was asking.

“No, just a page. I told you, Talia doesn’t have time for you anymore. I’m your only friend, now. Besides, what would you want with Talia?”

“She’s my sister.”

“No, she’s not. Everyone pretends she is because she makes them, but she’s actually evil. She’s actually a demon sent by the Holderkin to take over the throne and take what's yours. But nobody believes us, so we need proof. But you’re the Heir, dear, and I’ll make sure you have your crown.”

Talia leaned against the wall, breathing hard, and nibbled on her fingernail. Would Mother believe her? Maybe, maybe not. But Mother was also busy. Jadus? He would believe her, but what could Jadus do? Lord Orthallen? No, busy with Mother. Same with Talamir. Kris and Dirk? Still trainees. Alberich?

Yes!

Talia took off running, out of the palace and across the grounds to the salle. Classes were over for the evening, so she went to Alberich's room and knocked insistently on the door. “Alberich! Alberich, please help!”

A surprised Alberich opened up the door. “To what it is that I owe the honor, Princess?”

Talia looked up at him. “I think Hulda is plotting against Valdemar, and I think she’s using Elspeth.”

“I think that tell me everything, you should, and inside, where fewer ears can hear. Know Herald Myste, you do?”

Talia nodded and smiled at the woman, who was one of her mother's friends and confidantes. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Myste said. “Tell us everything.”

Talia nodded and did, repeating to them, as calmly as she could, exactly what she had overheard. As she did, both Alberich and Myste's faces grew dark with mixtures of anger and concern.

“You were right in coming to us, Talia,” Myste said at last. “do you know what my particular Gift is?”

“No.”

“I can sense whether or not someone is telling the truth without Truth Spell. You've done all you can. Let Alberich and me take over from this point, alright?”

“Oh, thank you both!” Talia exclaimed. She hugged them both.

“Most welcome, you are,” Alberich said. “Now, to bed with you, while discuss strategy, Myste and I do.” 


	7. Chosen

Hulda escaped before she could be arrested and questioned. Talia was upset with that, but happy that she could now share stories with Elspeth again. It didn’t take long at all for the sisters to reconcile. Elspeth was just glad to learn that Talia wasn’t a demon and that she really did have time for her, still. A new aid was brought in for Melidy, as well, and Talia and Elspeth were as close as ever.

But Talia was still older, and she still needed friends her own age, leading her to make friends with some of the daughters of other nobles who were planning to enroll as Unaffiliated students. They introduced her to their brothers and male cousins, and Talia, never guessing that there might be attempts being made to make a match between her and any of them, played happily.

That was, until, young Colby decided to kiss her. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that other than to blush. She was still bright red when she reached Kris’s room for the music session they were going to have with Dirk.

“What’s got you so red in the face?” Kris asked.

“I just had my first kiss,” Talia said.

Oh, Kris thought, Selenay wasn’t going to like that. “And who would the lucky boy be?”

“His name is Colby. I met him through Scarlet and Larissa. She’s Larissa’s brother, older by a couple of years. And it was a little bit exciting. But what am I telling you for?”

“Because I asked,” Kris said, “and because we’re friends, you answered.”

“Well, that’s true,” Talia said.

Kris sighed. “Talia, I’m going to explain something to you that I was hoping I wouldn’t have to, because I was hoping that you were young and innocent enough that you wouldn’t have to hear it yet. Hellfires, your mother should be explaining this to you, not me.”

“What?”

“You know my uncle has Valdemar’s best interests at heart, yes?”

“Well of course!” Talia exclaimed. “He’s Mother’s closest advisor, and she says that he was Grandfather’s best friend and closest advisor, as well, outside of Talamir.”

“Well, that’s why he introduced you to me,” Kris said, “because he has Valdemar’s best interests at heart, and yours as well. He’s a bit power hungry, sometimes, but he cares. And he knows that you’re starting to get old enough that noble families are going to start throwing their sons at you as playmates at least, while talking to your mother about a match.”

“A match?”

“Yes, a match. You know, an arranged marriage. And that’s why he introduced you to me, first. He was hoping to match you with me, because at least you’d be matched with a Herald, and that way, provided you get Chosen and made Heir, you’ll have someone honorable as a consort who can be crowned next to you.”

“Oh.” Talia sat on the window seat. “I guess Mother hasn’t said anything because she thinks I’m too young. And I am. I’m only ten!”

At about that point, Dirk arrived with fresh sheet music. “Good news! I managed to get a new piece from someone over at Bardic!”

“Oh, that is good news!” Talia said, the previous subject quickly forgotten.

***

Talia continued to grow, and not long after her thirteenth birthday, Talamir found her out in Companion’s Field, snuggled with her very own Companion. The old man leaned over the fence. “Well? What’s her name?”

“Nisha,” Talia said. Her voice still held a dream-like quality.

Talamir just nodded and went off to inform Selenay that Talia had been Chosen. He took over transferring her things to the Collegium and by evening, Talia was fully ensconced in the life of a Heraldic trainee.

The next day, Dirk and Kris arrived home from their shared internship, and she waved at them.

“Well, look at you, all grown up and in Grays while we were gone,” Dirk said.

“And a silver crown on top of your head,” Kris added.

Talia giggled. “I was just Chosen yesterday. Mother made the announcement at dinner last night. She said there’s going to be a huge celebration just for me in a few weeks.”

“Well then,” Dirk said, “it seems we got home just in time.” He kissed Talia’s hand gallantly. “Let me be the first of the two of us to congratulate you.”

Kris rolled his eyes and ruffled Talia’s hair. “Congratulations, youngling.”

“Youngling!” Talia glared at him. “I’m not that much younger than you! Only seven years!” She crossed her arms and hmphed. “Well, I prefer Dirk anyway. He’s got better manners.” And with that, she stood on tip-toe and kissed Dirk on the cheek.

Dirk blushed a little, and then looked at Kris. “Hear that? For once, a girl prefers me.”

“Doesn’t count,” Kris said. “If she still wants you over me when she’s actually old enough, then it counts.”

Talia rolled her eyes. “Well, I _suppose_ I’ll let the two of you fight over me when it gets to that point.” She giggled then, knowing that with Kris and Dirk, at least, it was just a joke, one that had been going on in music sessions and in letters since she was ten. “I’d better go,” she said. “I have to get to Orientation with Herald Teren. Music tonight?”

“Sure, youngling,” Kris said, chuckling.

Talia laughed and waved as she took off.


	8. Thoughts of Romance

Talia only wore her circlet when she had to have dinner with the Court. That was why, on her first day of arms practice, as she sat watching the other two before it was her turn to be called up, Skif had no idea who she was. “Look at this. A countess on one side, the Lord Marshal’s son on the other, and you here stuck in the middle with a former beggar and thief.” He made a melodramatic bow to her. “The name’s Skif, by the way. And you are?”

Talia giggled. “Talia.”

Skif’s eyes widened in shock. “No… You mean I’ve been sitting next to the Heir, just prattling on?”

“Yes, and I haven’t minded a bit. I need to know what’s going on in all parts of Valdemar, don’t I? I mean, how can I be a good queen someday, if I don’t?”

***

Within a couple of years, Talia’s friendship with Skif had grown immensely. It was also, she noted, starting to intensify. He was looking at her the same way Colby did. But unlike Colby, who was starting to pressure her to meet him in private, Skif reigned himself in, coming to her room or her to his only for studying. And as she actually wanted to explore something with Skif, she was the one who kissed him.

But then, just as things were starting to get hot and heavy, the warning bells rang, and Talia pulled away. “Sorry. I’m cook’s helper for dinner.” And she took off, leaving both of them frustrated.

***

After dinner, Colby cornered Talia in the garden. “How about you and I go up to your rooms?” he asked.

“I don’t think so, Colby. Curfew is coming soon, and I have a lot of homework.”

Colby kissed her, and Talia wondered if he ever noticed that she never kissed him back. Probably not, she decided. If he had, he would have said something. And then his hand was rubbing her through her Grays, right between her legs. “I think we could find enough time for what I have in mind.”

Talia whimpered at first. And then she pushed him away. “Colby, no. I’m not just any Herald trainee. I’m the Heir. And that means not until my wedding night.” She didn’t mean that, of course. She would have probably happily slept with Skif earlier. She knew she could trust anyone within the Circle. If a man was in Grays or Whites, she could trust him. But she didn’t like Colby’s constant pressuring, and that meant that she didn’t quite trust him.

“If I were you, I would listen to the princess,” said a male voice from the shadows.

Talia couldn’t feel more grateful when Talamir stepped out. She didn’t know what he was doing in the shadows of the garden, but she was glad. It made Colby take off, and Talia hugged the Monarch’s Own. “Thank you. I didn’t think he was going to stop.”

“You’re welcome. And don’t think I don’t know what you were up to with young Skif earlier, either.”

Talia’s cheeks burned. “I…um…need to get to my homework…” And she ran off, leaving Talamir laughing.

***

Talia’s sixteenth birthing day came and went. And with it came offers for her hand, which Selenay sat her down to discuss.

“How many, and from whom?” Talia asked.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about any of them yet,” Selenay said. “These all still have to go before the Council.”

“Yes,” Talia said, “and I don’t have a vote of my own until I’ve finished my internship.”

“But if you look at them and you have a serious reason why you really want an offer rejected,” Selenay continued, “tell me now, and Talamir and I will make sure to override any attempt by the Council to make the match.”

Talia picked up one of the scrolls and read through it. “This one can go in the veto pile,” Talia said. Colby has been cornering me whenever he can, and I don’t like how he won’t stop when I tell him to. Talamir or Alberich or someone else has to keep coming and running him off, no matter how many times my knee hits home.”

“Fair enough,” Selenay said. “I don’t like him anyway. This one is, believe it or not, for Herald Kris.”

“For Kris? We’re friends…but…”

“Lord Orthallen put it in on his behalf.” Selenay smiled suddenly. “You are adorable when you go all red like that, by the way.”

“I’m not…I don’t…”

“We’ll put it in the maybe pile. To be honest, just about every noble with an available son is likely to put in an offer for your hand, not to mention the possibility of political marriages.”

Talia could feel the blood draining from her face. She felt horrified at the idea. “An arranged marriage is bad enough, Mother, but a political one with someone I’ve never even met?”

Selenay looked at her with sympathy. “Nobody has put in an offer, yet, as far as that goes, and I don’t expect them to. Though don’t be surprised if Faram decides that since you’re adopted, you’re ripe for one of his sons, and there’s also Prince Ancar of Hardorn who is a possibility.”

“No, Mother. I…I learned from watching you and Father. Another Herald or nothing.”

“Alright. If it’s an arranged marriage, another Herald or nothing,” Selenay said. And then she took Talia’s hands. “But only if you’ll make me a promise.”

“What?”

“Promise me that no matter what, Herald or not, from outKingdom or not, if you fall in love, especially if it’s a rare lifebond, you won’t let anything stand in your way of marrying that person.”

Talia smiled. “Only if you make Elspeth make the same promise.”


	9. Bedding

Talia ran to Kris’s rooms for the music session. She had to be there before Dirk. She just absolutely had to be. She didn’t know what she would do if Dirk beat her there. Not when she so desperately needed to talk to Kris about the offer for her hand that his uncle had put in on his behalf.

She darted through the door without knocking. Good. Dirk wasn’t there yet. “Kris? I need to talk to you.”

“In the bedroom! Be out in a sec!”

“I don’t have a second!” She darted into his bedroom without knocking, as well, and immediately darted back out and closed the door, her face redder than it had ever been. “I am so, so sorry.”

Kris exited a few seconds later, his pants finally on, but his shirt still off, revealing abs that could make any young woman’s mouth water. “You really are impatient.”

“Kris, please put your shirt on. I have to talk to you and you are very distracting when you’re undressed.”

“Yes, so I’ve been told. Nessa keeps trying to chase me and pin me down, and I can’t stand it. Not to mention that bitch Naril…”

“Oh, I’ve always hated her,” Talia said. “Now please, put your shirt on! I can’t talk to you when you’re looking so…so…”

Kris chuckled as Talia’s discomfort and put his shirt on slowly. Agonizingly slowly in Talia’s opinion. She swore up and down that he knew damn well that she wouldn’t chase him because they’d been friends so long that she knew he hated it, and so he teased her now that she was getting old enough to appreciate it. “What do you need to talk to me about?” he asked.

“Did you ask your uncle to put in an offer for my hand on your behalf?”

“What? No!” Understanding of Talia’s discomfort and urgency dawned on his face. “Wait, why? Did you want him to? Or did he do it and you didn’t want him to?”

“He did it and I …yes? No? I don’t know… It’s not like I love you. That I know of. But I do know that out of all of the offers put in so far, you’re the only one I could not only tolerate but…appreciate…and care about more than the others…and maybe grow to love? And the only one that made me blush, which got some teasing from my mother, and I don’t know why I blushed….”

***

Dirk stopped as he heard Talia’s hysterical voice floating through Kris’s door. He heard her saying the words “I love you,” and stepped back so he wouldn’t have to hear any more. Gods, he was an idiot. Of course the Heir to the throne would have a preference for another highborn. _:Ahrodie?:_

_:Yes?:_

_:Would you have Tantris let Kris know that I’m suddenly not feeling well and won’t be able to make it?:_

_:Chosen? What’s wrong?:_

_:I…I just overheard Talia confess her love for Kris.:_

_:She’s still young yet, only sixteen, little brother. She might be a bit smitten by good looks and a long-time friendship for now, but give her time and wait for her to mature before giving up. But I’ll send the message, love, and you can take a few days to get to where you can face them.:_

_:Thank you, Ahrodie. And maybe you’re right. Maybe she does just need a few more years to mature.:_

***

Kris tilted his head and listened to the message from Tantris, nodded, and turned to Talia. “Looks like we can just talk this over. Dirk sent word by Companion relay that he has a migraine and won’t be able to make it.”

“Oh, I hope he gets to feeling better quickly,” Talia said. “I wish I could talk to Nisha. But I haven’t a bit of Mindspeech! Just the Empathy, though Mother swears that Empathy will be helpful when I’m the queen, someday, because it will help me to connect with the people better.”

“And when you’re queen is probably exactly what my uncle was thinking about when he put in the offer on my behalf. I’m going to be honest, little bird. I’ve never once thought of marriage. My hopes and dreams have always been to someday take over for Elcarth when he retires, and I’ve always sworn I would accept nothing less than a lifebond as far as anything more permanent than a bit of a tryst. But he knows that you and I are friends at least, and with me, there’s none of the baggage that comes with other highborn Heralds like Kemoc.”

Talia rolled her eyes. “Don’t get me started. I like him. He’s fun. But those _cousins._ They remind me of Father’s friends, what I remember of them. And you’re definitely better than other options among the highborn or, Lord and Lady help me, a marriage of state.”

Kris took in all of Talia’s figure for the first time. He wasn’t going to lie. He and Dirk might have been jokingly fighting over her for the past few years, but now…

Now, she was beautiful, and he could only imagine her getting even more so by the time a wedding happened. She wasn’t chasing him, either. Oh, sure, she had admitted that she might be a little smitten, but she wasn’t chasing him. And the fact that she had clearly started to become physically aroused, first seeing him with nothing on and then shirtless, was admittedly attractive to any man.

And so he leaned forward and kissed her, and though she was surprised, she kissed him back. Those Grays of hers, he decided, needed to come off, but only with her consent. And consent she did. But just how far did she want to go? They were in his bedroom, both of them undressed, and his fingers and lips alone were already doing a number on her. “Talia, I need to know, now, do you want this?” he asked, his voice hoarse with desire. “Because I don’t know about you, but I’m aroused to a fever pitch, but I’m not going to go any further without your permission.”

Talia dug her nails into Kris’s shoulders. “Yes, Kris. Yes, I want this. I’ve had my moon powder. Mother made sure I knew how to use it as soon as I started maturing and might have need of it. So that’s not something to worry about. Yes, I want this. I want you. Now.”

Soon he was inside her, and he was surprised to find that apparently rumors of her tryst with Skif were just that, rumors. But she wasn’t letting go, and he brought her to and beyond that peak before taking his own pleasure.

“Goddess,” Talia whispered. “If that’s what loving is like, I could absolutely get used to that.”

“But I’m assuming,” Kris said, “that your mother intends on holding off on making a final decision until after you’ve finished your internship.”

“Yes. She and Talamir are blocking the Council every which way on that.”

Kris rolled over on his side. His hand moved down between her legs, stroking areas that were already incredibly sensitive, and he smirked as she whimpered a little. “I wish you’d told me you were still a virgin, though. I would have been a bit gentler going in.”

“Don’t care…” Talia gasped. “Again…now…”

Kris laughed and gave her exactly what she was asking for. 


	10. LIfebond

Kris and Skif were almost home from Skif’s internship when Talamir passed away. They were, in fact, just close enough to hear the Death Bell ringing for him. And then Skif lost control of Cymry, who suddenly launched forward at high speed. _:Cymry! What is this about?:_

_:You’ll see when we get through those gates. Get ready, because you’re going to feel a bit of a snap inside you, and a bit nauseous, and probably a very brief bit of depression. But it won’t last but half a minute at most. I promise.:_

_:What? Why? Why would I feel that?:_

_:Because, Skif…. Oh, I’m so sorry, but I’m afraid I have to break our bond.:_

_:WHAT?!? You’re repudiating me? What did I do? I just finished my internship! You couldn’t warn me I was on the wrong path a bit sooner?:_

_:No, Skif, no… I’m not repudiating you! I love you! I just…have no choice. Rolan…:_

And then it happened. The snap. The nausea. That briefest depression. And then Skif found himself looking into Rolan’s eyes, and he understood.

 _:Sorry about that, little brother,:_ Rolan said. _:But Talia will need someone she trusts when she is eventually Queen, and she trusts you. You’ll be good for her. And that is why I Choose you.:_

_:It’s alright, Rolan. I understand. Never thought I’d be in a position like this, to be honest, but I’ve learned that there are two groups I can always trust: other Heralds, and Companions. Especially Companions. If you say Choosing me is best for Talia and best for Valdemar, then it’s best, and I’ll do it.:_

Kris came riding up behind them, looking as confused at the situation as Skif had felt. “What the hell was that all about?” he asked.

“Kris, you’re not going to believe this, but…uh…”

Kris looked back and forth between Skif and…Rolan? Not Cymry, but Rolan. And he nodded in understanding. “Didn’t take him long, did it?”

“No, not really,” Skif said. “Guess I’m going to have to brush up on some of those court niceties. On the upside, I’ll be supporting my best friend.” He waggled his eyebrows. “And just wait until Selenay finds out!”

***

Talia had gotten her Whites while Skif and Kris were gone and started right into her internship. Unfortunately for her, that internship meant a boring stint in the city courts. With a body guard.

But at least that body guard was Dirk. And the two had spent a lot of time together, growing closer and closer over the past six months.

In fact, Talia was starting to wonder why she had ever seen anything in Kris. Dirk stirred something inside of her, something no other had even touched. And when she wasn’t with him, she was driven to distraction by…whatever it was he was affecting in her.

They were in one of the worst parts of Haven when the Death Bell started ringing. Talamir, dead. She and Dirk looked at each other. The judge, who had worked with Heralds before, only asked, “Who?”

“Talamir, the Queen’s Own,” Dirk said.

“I know you Heralds tend to gather together when this happens. Off with both of you,” the judge said.

Talia nodded numbly, grateful for the sympathy she sensed from the judge. They rode to the Sacred Grove, where everyone else was gathering. Talia dismounted from Nisha and ran over to her mother and Elspeth, newly Chosen, herself, where the three of them embraced each other.

They were the last to leave, and they were surprised to see Rolan coming back so quickly. “Mother,” Talia asked, “is that _Skif_ on his back?”

***

Talia couldn’t sleep. At all. There was too much uncertainty right now. During his very first Council session, poor Skif had been forced to put up with Orthallen pressuring Selenay to make a decision on arranging a marriage for Talia. “For the best interests of the kingdom, of course.” Skif, bless him, had been hellbent against it.

For her own part, Talia didn’t want an arranged marriage. And while Kris was certainly a fine choice, he wasn’t what she wanted.

And that was why she had found herself wandering, late at night, into the Heralds’ Wing of the palace and knocking on Dirk’s door. Dirk took a few moments to open it, and she could tell just from looking that he’d been asleep.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but… I…I need…” Talia wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t know how to put into words what she was feeling.

“It’s alright, little bird,” Dirk said. He drew her in and closed the door.

“The Council is trying to get me married, and I don’t want to marry any of their suggested candidates, and I can’t sleep.”

“Not even Kris?” Dirk asked. “He’s not the worst possible choice.”

“But he’s not _my_ choice,” Talia whispered. “That night you missed out on our music session because of your migraine, he and I were talking about this problem. I don’t love him. I want to marry for love, preferably for a lifebond, And you’re right, he’s not the worst possible choice. Of the ones the Council are proposing, he’s the best possible choice. But…he’s not… _my_ choice.”

Dirk wrapped his arms around her, and Talia rested her head on his chest. “Do you know what you want?” he asked.

“Dirk, how do you know it’s a lifebond?”

“Do you…do you suspect it with someone?”

“I think so. Dirk, it’s you I want. It’s you I think I have a lifebond with. I ache for you. You make me feel things nobody else can. Your touch, your voice…”

Dirk kissed her, and Talia kissed him back, clinging to him. Gods above, she wanted him, badly. Her fingers maneuvered to the waist of his pants, the only thing he was wearing, and she didn’t stop him at all when he went to remove her shift, the only thing _she_ had been wearing.

Dirk was still kissing her, and Talia was reaching down to fondle him, when he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom, setting her gently on the bed. She pulled him down with her, and let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers begin to explore.

She needed him, desperately. If this wasn’t a lifebond, they didn’t exist, and she knew for a fact they did. And then she felt something else she’d never felt before. She’d opened up rapport with Kris, but when she did so now, with Dirk, it was so very different. This time, it wasn’t just physical pleasure that flowed through the bond. It was intensely emotional, and it washed over them both as they came together as one.

After, as Dirk held her in the sweet afterglow of their lovemaking, she looked up at him. “Never,” she whispered, “stop doing that.”

“What? Loving you?”

“Exactly.”

“So long as you never stop loving me, Talia.”

“That’s not possible. I could never stop loving you.”

“Then you should know the same is true for me. I could never stop loving you.”

Talia ran a finger in circles on Dirk’s chest. “Even knowing what loving me means for your future?”

“Even despite knowing that, little bird.” He kissed her again.

Talia giggled. “You say that like I’m leading you to some horrible fate.”

Dirk ran his hands through her hair. “It’s not exactly something I was raised to expect. I’m a farm boy, remember? The last thing I expected when I was Chosen was to fall in love with the Heir, let alone have a lifebond with you. And yet, somehow, you seemed to know the day we met.”

“I did?”

“You might not remember, but when you were six, and I first arrived in Haven on Ahrodie, after you and your nurse showed me to the Dean’s office, just before Elcarth’s door closed, you told Melidy that you were going to marry me.”

“And if Melidy hadn’t died last year, I’d run carroling to her that I was right.”

“So long as the Council approves, of course.”

That made Talia giggled again. “Love, did you forget? The Monarch and the Monarch’s Own can, together, overrule the rest of the Council on anything. And I promised my mother that if I ever found a lifebond, I would fight for it tooth and nail. Mother will back me. And who’s the new Queen’s Own?”

“Skif,” Dirk said, laughing. “You’re right. We’ve got nothing to worry about.”


	11. Keltvan

_:Dirk, wake up! Trouble! Talia’s missing, and all Nisha can sense is that she’s asleep, which means her kidnappers must have drugged her!:_

Dirk sat bolt upright at the idea of Talia being gone, and then remembered the night before. He smiled down at his still sleeping lifemate. _:Calm down, Ahrodie, and you can spread the word that Talia is most assuredly not missing. She’s with me. We must have fallen asleep, last night, before she went back to her own quarters.:_ He turned to Talia, then, and woke her with gentle kisses. “I’m afraid it’s time to be up, little bird. As lovely as last night was, I fear we’ve put the entire palace to fright by you not returning to your own rooms last night.”

“Well, then I suppose I’d best be up and go to my chambers to change and reassure my mother that I’m safe.” Talia kissed him and pulled on her clothes from the day before.

“Want me to walk you?”

Talia giggled. “Probably better not. I have a feeling I’m about to get the lecture to end all lectures. I’ll meet you there, though, after breakfast, to head out to the courts?”

Dirk couldn’t resist dropping one more kiss on his lifemate’s lips. “Absolutely.”

***

“Well?”

Talia looked innocently at her mother. “Well, what?”

“Don’t be sly with me, Talia. I played at these games when I was your age, myself. Or shall I tell you about my dalliances with Herald Eldon when I was a bit younger than you are now?”

“I’d rather you didn’t. But I suppose you want to know about Dirk and me?”

Selenay just pointed in the direction of the door to Talia’s quarters. “Preferably in there. Unless you _want_ your love life to be the subject of gossip for guard and servant alike?”

Talia just shook her head and darted into her rooms, followed by her mother. Once the door was closed, she smiled. “What do you want to know?”

“How serious is it? A dalliance? Or is this long term? Will this affect your marital prospects?”

“It will affect my marital prospects. It’s very long term.”

“How long term?”

“I’ll fight for him,” Talia stated bluntly. She crossed her arms. “As for marriage, it’s Dirk or nobody.” She smiled, then, as understanding dawned on Selenay’s face. “It’s a lifebond. I’m sure of it. I… I sent questioning thoughts Nisha’s way. She sent feelings of affirmation back.” Her posture became more relaxed and open. Talking about Dirk was so easy and so natural. “He is everything to me, and I would wed him as soon as my internship is over.”

Selenay smiled and hugged Talia. “I am so happy for you. I’ll inform the Council. Now I just have to deal with the offer that’s come in from Hardorn for your sister.”

“Oh, poor Elspeth! Well, you and Skif delay that as long as possible, as far as I’m concerned. She’s too young. She ought to have her training and internship completed, first.”

“Says the one who just decided she wants to get married and hasn’t finished her own internship yet.”

Talia smirked a little as she proceeded to finally start gathering up clean Whites so she could get bathed, changed, and get some breakfast. “That’s different. Dirk and I have a lifebond. What do we know about this Prince Ancar other than his name, title, and what country he’s from? Sure, he could be a perfectly wonderful person, and they could fall in love and maybe even have a lifebond, but he could also be a perfectly awful person. At least we can eliminate the possibility of being a bad person with another Herald!”

“Very true. Part of me wishes I’d known better than to wed your father. But I’m also glad I didn’t, because I got you and your sister out of the bargain, and I wouldn’t exchange the two of you for anything.”

“Even though you didn’t birth me?” Talia asked, her voice quiet.

“Even though I didn’t birth you. Why?”

Talia sighed. “It’s just… some days… I don’t feel worthy of being the Heir. I wasn’t born to it. I’m lowborn, border bred… And plenty of members of the Court are happy to remind me of that, and to say that Elspeth should have my position.”

Selenay pulled Talia down onto a nearby couch and hugged her close. “Talia, you have always been worthy. Don’t you listen to anyone who says otherwise. You might not have been born to the blood, but you are my daughter just as much as Elspeth is, and I love the two of you equally.” She kissed Talia’s forehead. “Now you’d better get ready. You still have an internship to complete, even if it’s not as thrilling and exciting as the tales make being a Herald out to be.”

***

A few weeks later, Talia and Dirk were riding together in Companion’s Field, for the courts were closed one day a week, when she noticed a young man, somewhere between herself and Dirk in age, riding into Haven and looking very bewildered. Normally, that look was on someone newly Chosen, but that was no Companion the young man was sitting on.

Talia motioned to Dirk, and they rode over to greet him. “Can we help you?” Dirk asked.

The young man looked at Dirk. “Um, yes, hopefully. I’m looking for my sister. I haven’t seen her in years, and I didn’t dare try seeking her out while our Honored Father was still alive. But now I’m head of the Steading. My name is Keltvan Senson,”

“What was your sister’s name?” Dirk asked. “And what makes you think she’s in Haven?”

Keltvan shrugged. “Her name was Talia, and the man who bought her mentioned he was coming here to marry the queen, and planned to use her for that.”

Talia felt her stomach drop. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What…what is your purpose in seeking out your sister after all these years?” she asked. “She might not even remember your family.” And the truth was that she _didn’t_ remember her blood kin. She remembered nothing before her arrival in Haven. “After all, she was only four.”

Keltvan’s gaze whipped towards her. “How do you know that? How do you know how old….” His eyes squinted a little as he looked at her, studying her features closely. “Talia…?”

Talia just nodded. “Yes, I’m Talia. And I’m sorry, Keltvan. I don’t remember you, or anything else about the life I was born to. I barely remember my adoptive father’s death in a hunting accident. And I ask again, why do you seek me out?”

Keltvan shrugged a little. “Mainly curiosity. Some hope, I suppose, that you might remember us. That perhaps you’d want to come home. None of Father’s Wives were happy about what he did. Father’s Mother died of heartbreak. She’d always had a special spot for you. Mother cried for days. Keldar actually raised a hand against Father, believe it or not. She told him he’d dishonored the entire steading, selling Bessa’s daughter.”

“No,” Talia said. “I don’t want to go back. I have a life here in Haven. This circlet on my head isn’t just for decoration. I haven’t legally been Talia Sensdaughter since I was four. Queen Selenay is my mother, and I am her eldest child and Heir to Valdemar’s throne. I am a Herald, and Dirk and I are betrothed. I’m _happy_ here.”

Keltvan turned to Dirk. “And you’re the one planning to marry her?”

“I am,” Dirk said.

As Talia watched, an understanding seemed to pass between the two men. Eventually, Keltvan nodded. “Well, I suppose that’s one less girl for me to marry off and find a dowry for,” he said. He turned back to Talia. “You’ll never be considered Holderkin, but watching first Andrean be killed by bandits, and then Justus…” He shrugged. “Well, I took the time to learn to read and write, out of hopes it will make the steading more prosperous. That being said, if you ever want to write a letter…”

Talia nodded. “I suppose I could do that. And you might as well stay the night, have at least one decent night’s rest and a good meal before you head back south.”

“I’m afraid I can’t,” Keltvan said. “I have to get home as fast as I can. My littles are still too little to run things, and the god and goddess only know what’s going on in my absence with only my three Wives to run things, and one of them pregnant. Thank you for the offer, though.” He turned and rode off, then, leaving Talia and Dirk alone.

“Do you really think he’ll leave it at that?” Dirk asked.

“Funnily enough, I do. I was reading his emotions, and what I got from him matched up with what we were seeing outwardly. He really was just curious about the baby sister that was sold off, and what happened to her, now that he’s free to find out. And what I read of him says that he was satisfied.”


	12. Kidnapped

_:Dirk, please tell me Talia’s with you again.:_

Dirk was pulled from his sleep by the pleading tone in Ahrodie’s mindvoice. Talia had just finished her internship, and the start of wedding planning had begun. _:No…No, she’s not with me. Can Nisha not find her anywhere?:_ Oh, this was not good. Dirk was wide awake, now, and pulling on his Whites. Something told him he already knew the answer to his own question.

_:Nisha’s panicking.:_

_:So am I, now. I’ll wake Kris. Perhaps he can link and See her using my bond to her.:_ Damn, but he was glad their quarters were next to each other, at least for now. He knew he’d be expected to move into the main part of the palace, and not the other way around, once he and Talia were married. He ran next door and started pounding.

Kris sleepily opened the door. “Dirk, what is it?”

“It’s Talia. She’s missing. Nisha can’t find her, either. I was hoping that you could link using my bond to her to Farsee to where she is.”

“I can try,” Kris said. He let Dirk in, got him settled, and linked with his oath brother, something they’d always done easily together. He tranced down and reached out with his Gift. After a while, he frowned. “I Saw her, but not where. It’s dark, wherever she is. And she’s gagged and bound, blindfolded. It looks like she’s drugged, too.”

“We’ve got to find her, wherever she’s being held,” Dirk said.

“And we will,” Kris assured him. “We’ll find her, and bring her home safe, and whoever is responsible for this will be brought to justice. For now, we should tell Selenay what we’ve figured out.”

***

When Talia eventually came out of her drugged sleep, she began, at first, to panic. And then she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm. Panicking would do her no good. She had to take stock of her situation. Forcing herself to breathe deeply, she assessed what she could. Alright. She was lying on a bed. She was gagged, likely to keep her from being heard, which meant that she was in a place where screams could be heard if she got the gag out and timed them right.

Her hands were tied above her head. She was covered with a blanket, but she could feel it directly against her skin. Her legs were tied apart, and she was sore. So her kidnapper had likely also raped her. The thought disgusted her. She was blindfolded, but she could see sunlight coming through a window at the edges of the blindfold, though she could not guess how high up the window was, or its size. Likely small and very high, if she was in a room with one.

She reached out, seeking Nisha in the back of her mind. There it was, the strength and love that was always there. And then Talia heard footsteps coming up stairs. She felt the blanket being removed and heard pants hitting the floor as well.

And then she felt him entering her without so much as a salutation. Several long minutes passed, with her whimpering and crying through the gag, before the man finished. And then he continued to lie on top of her, inside of her, before lowering his mouth down next to her ear. “You’re just as sweet as I imagined, Talia, both asleep and awake. I was so sad to find you hadn’t saved yourself for me. Whatever happened to your excuse that you weren’t going to go to bed with a man before marriage because you’re the Heir?”

Gods, that was Colby’s voice! Now Talia really started screaming through the gag, struggling. She wanted to hurt him, right where he was most vulnerable. Colby hit her across the face. It stung, and she winced. “Sorry that I left you blindfolded, Princess, but, well, I know how tightly bound you and Nisha are. I had to take precautions, like making sure I didn’t have you anywhere near my own home. That way, you can’t get an idea of where you are, and they can’t find me just by knowing who I am, even if you’ve recognized my voice by now, which I’m sure you have. But I’m going to ask you a question. It’s a very simple question, that requires only a yes or no answer. But there are consequences to a no answer, and those consequences involve being tossed, fully clothed and tied to a rock, into the Terilee. So think long and hard before you either nod or shake your head. Am I going to be your consort?”

Goddess, what a terrible choice. Talia _did_ think long and hard. She loved Dirk so much. How could she give him up? She would fight for him. He would fight for her. That was the wonder of a lifebond. Once acknowledged, it was impossible to deny.

But what about Elspeth? What might the Council try to push on Elspeth if Talia were killed for refusing to marry a highborn consort? Not that Colby would acknowledge his role in things. Oh, no. The Circle would know Talia would never willingly abandon her family, her friends, and her duty. But the rest of Valdemar? There were those on the Council who would happily point out that she was lowborn and never worthy, in the first place.

And then she got an image, a beautiful image, from Nisha. It was filled with love and assurance, and showed her Heralds hidden all along the river, ready to rescue her as soon as she was thrown in and to arrest Colby.

She shook her head violently, refusing to give him what he wanted. It resulted in him strangling her. Gods, would she die anyway, and the river be just a way to be rid of her body? She fought as hard as she could, struggling, but it was no use. Her last thought as the darkness closed in around her was one of love, for Nisha, for her family, for her friends, and for Dirk.

***

In the three short years since she had been Chosen, Elspeth had become deadly accurate when it came to throwing knives. It was no wonder she demanded to go along to help to rescue her sister. She had a dagger she felt would look particularly lovely embedded in Lord Colby’s heart. Or between his legs. If he even had a target large enough to aim for, there. She rather doubted it.

“Remember, Elspeth, we want him alive for questioning,” Skif cautioned her. “We don’t know if he was working alone or with someone else.”

“I’ll aim for the knee, then. But gods above, I’d rather kill him.”

“You realize that you’ll have to fight your mother, me, and Dirk all for that privilege, right?”

Elspeth just looked at Skif as if to say “you don’t stand a chance of winning that fight.” Then her head tilted. “Gwena says they’re coming.”

Colby rode up on a horse with a large pack slung across the back that had to be Talia. He pulled up alongside the river and was just about to dismount when one of Elspeth’s blades hit him in the knee, causing him to cry out in pain.

Colby’s panic and sudden injury caused his horse to jerk and rear up, dumping the pack, and Colby, unceremoniously on the ground. It took, off, then, only to be replaced by Nisha, who got between Colby and the pack containing her Chosen.

But Colby was not in any condition to try to follow through on the rest of his plan, and he lay there, on the banks, as he was surrounded by other Heralds and arrested, allowing Skif, Dirk, and Elspeth to pull an unconscious but breathing Talia from the pack and remove the massive rock that had been tied to her to ensure she would sink down.

Dirk mounted up with Talia on Ahrodie and rode with her as fast as possible back to the palace complex, where he took her to the House of Healing to determine everything that had been done to her, and then, only able to tear himself away under Devan’s orders, he went to Selenay to offer his report.


	13. Comfort

Healer Devan’s examination of Talia revealed that she’d been drugged with argonel after being strangled, likely as a failsafe on Colby’s part to ensure she would die so that she couldn’t talk. The fact that she was alive at all was considered no less than a miracle and a testament to the strength of her own desire to live. He was rather certain, though, that Dirk’s constant presence helped just as much as the Healing Gifts that Devan was using on her.

But it was Selenay who was at her daughter’s side when she woke up. She gathered Talia up in her arms and hugged her tightly. “Thank the gods…”

“Mother…” Talia returned her mother’s embrace just as tightly. Her voice was hoarse from disuse, the damage done by Colby’s hands, and also from the tears that suddenly began to fall.

“It’s alright, Talia. You’re safe now.”

“Mother…he…” And then Talia broke down completely, sobbing as she told her mother everything Colby had done to her while she’d been awake, what she suspected he’d done while she was unconscious.”

“We know, darling, we know. He’s been very thoroughly interrogated. The servants who helped him get to you, the guards he bribed, they’ve all been arrested, as well. And right now Dirk, Skif, and Kris are out trying to hunt down the man who arranged it all and helped Colby get the argonel he drugged you with.”

“Do you know who it was?”

“Yes, and we couldn’t believe it when Colby revealed his backer. Well, Alberich wasn’t surprised, but little surprises that man.”

“Who was it?”

Selenay looked at Talia. “It was Lord Orthallen.”

“What?” Talia began to hiccup, both from surprise and from swallowing too much air while crying.

“I know. He was one of your favorite people to talk to.” Selenay gently smoothed Talia’s hair. “I interrogated everyone on the Council under Truth Spell, and had Kyril do the same to me, to see who all is truly loyal to Valdemar. Lord Garthesar….retired, rather than undergo Truth Spell.”

***

Talia rested her head on her mother’s shoulder. She continued to hiccup as she took it all in. And there was something else bothering her. She felt…wrong. She was glad that it was her mother and not Dirk that she’d found when she’d woken up, because Dirk would want to caress her and kiss her, and right now, she didn’t think she could handle it.

And that realization broke her all over again. The tears started anew, and she confessed it to Selenay, who just held her and rubbed her back. “I’m sure everything will be right again,” she said. “Would you like to see Rynee?”

Talia pulled her tear-stained face away, sniffed, and nodded. “Yes…”

“Then I’ll go get her. You rest, darling. And I’ll see if I can have Dirk intercepted when he gets back unless you give the go-ahead otherwise, so that he can understand what’s going on.”

***

To say that Selenay was angry was an understatement. Her body practically shook with rage after she left Talia’s bedchamber, though she was careful, oh so careful, to keep her emotions shielded. She didn’t know, after all, how well in place Talia’s shields were after such a trauma. While her daughter wasn’t projecting, she was still an Empath, and might still pick up on anything that others didn’t keep locked down tight.

She was sickened, too. Colby had confessed to what he’d done. Devan had confirmed it in an exam. But Talia was the only one who had actually described it, the words spilling out of her along with the despair that, unable to leak through her mental shields, had poured forth from her eyes as tears.

Elspeth caught up with her as she headed towards the House of Healing. “Mother, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Is Talia getting worse instead of better?”

“No, Elspeth. Your sister’s awake. I’m going to get Rynee for her. She needs more comfort than any of us can provide because of what that bastard did to her. And to think Orthallen was behind this! He’d better hope Dirk is the first one to find him, wherever he’s hiding, the ass. I’m half-tempted to sic Griffin on him.”

“Well, I’m glad she’s awake, at least,” Elspeth said. “Do you want me to let the others know?”

“Yes, do that. And see about having Dirk intercepted when he returns, will you? Until Rynee has helped Talia heal a bit more, emotionally, he needs to not be hovering.”

***

Dirk, Kris, and Skif were gone another week. They were intercepted by Elspeth, who looked at the man Dirk and Skif had between them. “Good. You caught him. You can turn him over to the guard, and then Mother wants the three of you to report to her immediately.”

“I was hoping to see Talia immediately,” Dirk admitted.

“Mother, first,” Elspeth insisted.

Dirk saw the warning flash in Elspeth’s eyes. “Then again, I think we’ll report to your mother, first.”

Kris and Skif both snickered a little at Dirk’s quick retreat. They turned Orthallen over to the guard and went to find Selenay, who was pacing, waiting for them, and clearly had been since word had reached her that they were approaching Haven.

“There you three are! You caught him?”

“We sure did, Selenay,” Skif said. “Mind easing Dirk’s mind, though? He looks like he’s about to have kittens from worry that you’re about to say something else terrible has happened to Talia.”

Selenay’s eyes softened. She went over and hugged her soon-to-be son-in-law. “She’ll be alright. She’s been awake for about a week. She just might need a bit of time, that’s all. She’s working with Rynee due to the torture she endured at Colby’s hands and what Colby did to her.”

“So she remembers everything?” Kris asked. “I know Devan was hoping that perhaps the argonel would rob her of the worst of the memories.”

“Every agonizing detail,” Selenay sighed. She turned back to Dirk. “It’s not that she doesn’t want to see you. She does. She aches with missing you. But she’s afraid, too. So be aware that if she suddenly pulls away or pushes you away, it’s not your fault.”

“No,” Dirk said. “It’s Colby’s. But all I care about right now is Talia.”

Selenay smiled a little. “Go on then, Dirk. Kris, you’re dismissed, as well. Skif, you and I have other business to talk about, namely what to do about Hardorn and the proposal from Alessander on Ancar’s behalf.”

“Of course,” Skif said. “Although, I’m still in favor of making Ancar come here and proving himself.”

Dirk watched the two of them walk off and then turned to Kris, who smiled. “Go and see her,” Kris said.

Dirk nodded and went to Talia’s chambers. The guards there knew him, knew who and what he was both as a Herald and as the Heir’s chosen consort, and admitted him entry immediately. He rushed to Talia, who was curled up on the couch with a book.

She looked up. “Dirk!”

“Talia!” He gathered her up in his arms. He felt her tense a little, and he started to let go, but obeyed when she chose to cling to him, instead.

“No. I don’t want to be afraid. I don’t want to be uncomfortable. I love you, Dirk, and I need you.” She drew him in, then, for a kiss.”

Dirk returned the kiss tenderly. “I know, dearest, I know. But I want you to know that whatever it is you need, I’ll grant. Time, space, touch, love, no matter what. I just want you to know that I’m going to be here for you.”

“I know, love, I know. And I’m so glad you’re home. I’ve missed you.” She opened up a gentle rapport between them, then, letting him know just how much she’d missed him, and Dirk smiled, just holding her, loving her.

And oh, gods, that need for him that she was expressing. How could he possibly deny it? The answer, of course, was that he couldn’t, and gently, so gently, he gave in.


End file.
